marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Sedrick (Earth-616)
. Sedrick allowed Solaise to experiment with her strange and potentially devastating powers, causing a freak sunburst in the middle of the night . He sensed the Devourer of Souls' presence and went after him . When Conan left the camp, General Freja ordered his men to kill Sedrick, since he hated cats, but Sedrick was eventually saved by Solaise, who unleashed her deadly powers, instantly killing Freja and all his men . As Conan and his one time ally Kaleb the Destroyer waged a pitched battle, Sedrick was summoned by the Devourer of Souls, who took him and Solaise to the Forest of the Eternal Verities, just to appear with them his arms to the Cimmerian and the Aesir. As the forest eventually erupted in flames, Wrarrl, mounted on his winged steed, Solaise and Sedrick in the crook of his arm, flew off into the night sky, flaming sword held aloft . Riding upon his flying steed. the Devourer carried Solaise and Sedrick the Cat into Arallu, where Thulsa Doom related to him the origins of the cat. After inadvertently saving the life of Maxmelle, a knight of Valusia, the boy Sedrick was taken to the City of Wonders as his new squire. Sedrick settled into his new life, but was a lonely outcast amongst the other squires and thus easy prey for Thulsa Doom. Drawn into the evil mage’s schemes, and plotting with him for months, Sedrick was given the command to begin their plan. Drawing off the guards with a lie, Sedrick presented himself to King Kull. Using his shepherd’s staff, enchanted by Doom, to summon Beast-Men into the throneroom, Sedrick betrayed Valusia and Maxmelle, who had trusted him. Attempting to escape, Sedrick ran into Maxmelle and sobbed out the whole story. Maxmelle rushed off to defend his king and died in the battle. Brule was about to kill Sedrick for his treachery, but Kull stayed the Pict’s hand, knowing Thulsa Doom’s punishment for failure would be worse. Doom appeared and transformed the boy that betrayed him as well as Kull into an orange cat. Immortal, it would live until the end of the world. The Elder Gods, then decided the immortal cat Sedrick had become a much safer vessel in which to store their eldritch might. Thulsa Doom explained to the Devourer that the cat contained the power, but lacked the will to use it. Solaise had the will, but only a fraction of the power. On another plane of existence, the Devourer then began an unholy ritual involving Solaise, her cat Sedrick, and the Footslave. A wave of the 'white death' sweeped across the area on earth where Conan’s comrades awaited his return. This coincided with Sedrick being returned to human form. The Devourer said Sedrick could remain human on one condition: he must give the Devourer his power . When Conan finally defeated the Devourer of Souls, Sedrick appeared back to his original human form . | Powers = Immortality | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Hyborian Age Characters Category:Immortals Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Pre-Cataclysmic Age Characters